Return To Labyrinth
by Amoreena
Summary: Sarah and Jareth Romance  Sarah saved Toby with the powerful words, but not herself...  First two chapters
1. Sarah's Return

Return to Labyrinth

By Sarah123

Chapter One

Sarah's Return

The owl flew out of the living room window, leaving me. The clocked chimed midnight, when only seconds ago, it was the thirteenth hour, did Jareth really turn the world upside for me? No, just a horrible trick.

After that my first thought was about Toby.

"Toby," I yelled rushing up the stairs. I ran in my parent's bedroom, I went over to his cradle, and peered.

He was yawning, tired from his own journey, I smiled at him.

Lancelot was lying on the bedroom floor; I picked him up and set him beside Toby.

"Here you are…..I would like you to have Lancelot now," I said knowing it was true, I had many more.

I walked to my room; I sat on my chair beside my desk. I pick up a picture of my mother and her boyfriend Jeremy; I had such a silly crush on him. Then I took the newspaper clipping of Jeremy and my mother. My mom was a very well known actress, not famous like Marilyn Monroe, or like my favorite singers Michael Jackson, David Bowie, and Elton John just to name a few.

I put the pictures in drawer, and then I picked up the twinkling music box, that Jeremy gave me. It was a beautiful thing, but made me remember things that I shouldn't remember. I set the music box in, then I picked up the book Labyrinth, I held it, feeling such a longing. I wanted to go back there, to be in a world where nothing is what it seems. In other words I want magic and a little bit of adventure in my life.

"We're home," my dad yelled from downstairs, I still looking at the book ignored him. "Sarah, you home," he yelled a little worried that I didn't answer.

"Yes," I yelled back, putting the book Labyrinth in the drawers, in a quick motion, wanting to push away those memories.

Then all of the sudden Ludo appeared in mirror. I look behind me, but he wasn't there.

"Sawah," he said with his speech problem.

Then Sir Didymus appeared. "Should you ever need us," he said disappearing.

"Yes should you ever need us," Hoggle said appearing.

I look at him and said, "I need you…I need all of you in my life every now and then for no apparent reason at all."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Sir Didymus asked cutting in.

Then all of the people I met in Labyrinth that I met beside the door knockers and the 'helping hands' (thank god) was there, the people who I talk to. Even the Fierys, who were hanging on my bed post. I still didn't like them after they tried to take my head. A thought kept swimming through my head, why wasn't Jareth here? I talked to him, he was one of the people that actually had a long conversation with beside Hoggle, Sir Didymus and his dog Ambrosia, and Ludo. Even if he did take my baby brother away, I asked it through. God why was I in love with him. He looks like he could be in his mid-thirties, while I was just a sixteen year old girl. Also how old was he really? He could be immortal, he could be a fae like in some of the books I've read.

I put on a happy face for my friends and had fun, I pushed Jareth to the back of mind or at least tried too. I look toward the window, I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye, most likely a branch moving in the wind.

I watched from the window silently as I looked at Sarah. Why couldn't she understand? A simple answer came to show, she was simply too young, she grown up to be a young woman in trial of the Labyrinth, but still too young to understand the feelings I had for her, or maybe she did but decided that I was too old, how right she was.

The look on her face was pure joy. I felt anguish washed through me, why? Didn't she feel any remorse, any regret?

I given her the power to wish, she could have anything she wanted as long it started with "I wish". And she thought Fairies, little people with wings granted wishes, I almost laughed in my snow barn owl form, but the sadness was too great.

I was still looking at her, she was so beautiful. Her long dark brown hair falling over her shoulders, hugging her back. Then her cruel dark green eyes, even the childish of her face gave her this innocence and she was innocent, unlike me.

I had my pleasures quenched by the loose fae woman. My heart was never with them. Sarah was different, I did not need physical pleasures from her, but that does not mean I had urges. Her company was enough for now, and I didn't even have that now.

We lived in different worlds, realms. She lived in the human world, where logic ruled, and I lived in a world where magic reigns.

I looked at her one more time with longing, then I jump off with my claw feet into the night sky, and I felt myself travel from the Human world to the Goblin Realm within the Fae world. My form changed, my bones growing longer snapping into place, neck bones forming where there weren't before. The process at first was painful, it still was, but I was used to the transforming, the pain could be ignored.

I appeared into the throne room, it was dirty as usual because of rambunctious goblins, I didn't care. I never wanted the throne, but I knew it was my responsibility. I was doing my best and that's the truth.

The throne room at the moment was filled of goblins, scrambling for food, drinking brandy and beer. Being loud as ever. Then all of the sudden the memory came back like hit.

Little Jareth crying of distress because he didn't know where he was or where his older sister was. Me annoyed, sitting on the throne pinching the bridge of my nose in a annoyance. I stood up and to do anything to stop the baby from crying and in vain hope that the goblins would quiet down as well. I kicked a goblin, and he felled onto his knees in front of him.

I grab a goblin by his shirt, and said. "You remind of the babe," I sang.

"What babe?" he asked in confusion. I drop him and walk around.

"The babe of the power," I sang kind of using the crop as a microphone in the human world.

"The power of what?" asked another goblin.

"Power of Voodoo," I answered.

"Who do?" a goblin asked not listening.

"You do, remind of the babe," I sang. The only reason I said he cried just like a baby.

"Uh Majesty," some goblin asked, I snap back into reality. When my senses came back I realized it was Hoggle.

"Yes Hegewart?" I asked

"Hoggle," he murmured. "I'm worried about Sarah, she nots herself, especially when I visited her," he said actually worried.

How could it be, was I not good as reading faces, as I thought I was?

"Why do you come to me, especially after your betrayal, your lucky I don't throw you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench," I said meaning it.

"Well I thought you would be worried about her as well, Majesty." His voice cracking.

"After what's she done to me?" I yelled thumping him on the head quite hard. He lifted his hand on his temple rubbing it. "She doesn't deserve my help or even your vile company," I sneered.

"Yes Majesty," and walked quietly away.

I needed someone to visit to, someone I absolutely liked. My decision was made.

I was lying on my bed in utter despair.

"Why!" I yelled to myself. Jareth was in my every thought, he was everywhere. He was even on my desk. The stupid bluish figurine or small statue. God where did I get the stupid thing any way! I needed to throw it out some time.

The little party with my Labyrinth friends and even foes, was fun but towards the end my real emotions showed and I was worried that Hoggle one of my closest friends noticed. What if he told someone, like Jareth perhaps? Was he worried about me in the least? Or was I just an annoying little girl that fantasized about him is his thought.

I moan into my pillow, it was late in the night, around two in the morning. My Dad and step mom were fast asleep. I rose on my elbows, resting on my chin, thinking.

I could see Toby right just sneak in quietly, and pick him up, and just have him in my arms would be nice.

I landed on the floor with a quiet thud, and walk silently on my bare feet. I was wearing my cotton pajamas, quite comfy.

I tip toed down the hallway, and open the door slightly to see just in case if my parents were awake. Instead I was absolutely shocked into silence, just like a deer in front of headlights.

Jareth was holding Toby, and Toby was playing with his ploofly blond brown hair. He was whispering to Toby, touching his face lightly with his index finger.

He looked almost fatherly…..but he wasn't Toby's father!

"Goblin King," I said in a venom like whisper, I glared at him as he turn to face me with a calm face. He looked like he was expecting me or something. I ran over quietly grabbing Toby away from his grasp.

He walked out of the room with a confident stride and down the hallway towards my bedroom. I ran out of the my parent's bedroom, almost tripping on my own feet.

I open my bedroom door, while holding Toby in the other.

"What are you doing here?" my voice raising from my fuming anger but also in excitement.

"What do you think?" he said coolly, he asked throwing the question back at me.

"I asked you first, for all I know you could kidnapping Toby again." I said in a angry manner.

"No I was just seeing Little Jareth," he said chuckling.

"His name is not Jareth! Its Toby," I said and felt blood rising up in my cheeks.

Then I looked at Toby, then it suddenly hit me. Jareth and Toby had the exact same mismatched eyes. That's why he called Toby Little Jareth.

"You've noticed haven't you?" he stated smiling, sitting on my bed

"Yes," I said honest. I sat on my chair beside the desk, still holding Toby, who was looking at me in confusion. " It's okay Toby," I said promising him.

"You have a statue of me," he said amused looking behind me at the statue that looked a lot like him.

"I was going to throw it out," I said not even looking up.

"Because it reminds you of me," he stated suddenly serious.

"Yes….so what?" I asked lifted my head to glare at him.

"Nothing, do you want to come back to the Goblin City?" He asked suddenly sounding desperate. He amazed me sometimes…no all the time, always surprising me.

"I wish… that," I was going to wish that I could go to Labyrinth, but I knew better. " I wish that you would leave," I said with my anger returning, I glared at him with pure fury.

"Your eyes can be so cruel, Sarah," he whispered softly.

"You sound pathetic, I don't care about you. You need to leave me alone and get on with your grand life and leave me to my austere one," I said merciless.

"Very well," looking at me skeptically. "I hope you like it," he muttered.

He faded into the air, his words echoing that were disappearing as well.

I held Toby close, he whined for some reason. I kissed his forehead, then I walk out of my room, into my parent's room I laid him down in his cradle.

"Goodnight Toby, I said softly.

He gurgled in response, not having the talking quite down yet.

I walked out swiftly into my room, I groaned, now my room was even tainted with his presence! I laid on my bed, then I noticed I had the Escher picture, the no logic, the stairs going sideways, upside down, and right side up. I needed to throw that out as well. I closed my eyes, waiting for a restless night of sleep.

I traveled to my private chambers, I sat on my large bed groaning. I showed my true emotions to her, when I knew I shouldn't have, but then again I didn't even plan to see her. I just wanted to see Little Jareth, he such a fine little fellow.

Her eyes haunted me, sometimes it seem that she truly hated me, but then I remember that she hesitating when she wished, but then she changed her mind and wished me away! She would pay one day, she might even become my slave. I laughed at the thought, that would be almost impossible considering her will was strong as mine, but I was determined. Sarah deserved to suffer, doing what she did to me, and she would.

Now I regretted that I gave her the power to wish and my brothers did not even know. She could wish, and I would have do it especially if she meant it, and even if she said a simple command I would feel a tug of that power I gave her.

I was her slave before I even offered to her, that was the very last thing I said.

"Fear me, Love me, and do as I say and I will be your slave," I whispered softly.

I had a kingdom to run, I vanished to my private study. I was frustrated that Sarah couldn't see what I was offering, I was offering her the world, and me.

Well, I was offering her that, but that offer was long past it's due.

Jareth's hand felt exotic on my waist. I looked deep into his mismatched pair of eyes. His brown blonde hair cascading over his head. His smile took my breath away.

He was leading our dance, in the back of mind we doing the waltz, a easy dance. But thought was pushed out my head as Jareth spun me around. His hand held mine tentatively, and his other hand laid on my waist gently.

The white spider web chandeliers hanging over us, holding candles.

The Goblin people dancing too, laughing and smiling having a good time. I looked at a goblin woman, she smiled at me shyly like she was too afraid to smile at me.

I turn to look at Jareth, to push out the disturbing thought. He lean towards me and stop still, I lifted my chin upwards. He came closer ever so, his lips about to brush mine…then he faded all the suddenly, I reach my hand towards him then he gave me a glare, a gruesome one. The floor gave away, I free fall through the air….I was going to hit the cold stony ground, the ground coming closer and closer and then….

I woke up suddenly, I was just about get squashed by the stony ground cold forbidding ground. I was shivering from the coldness I felt inside me, hollowness. I touched my lips slightly the only place that felt warmth, Jareth was about kiss me, then fading away from the my reach, then the glare. Why? Did he hate me? Did he want me dead? No. no, no that was just a dream, a dream. But real looking, the touches felt absolutely real, his hand touching my waist.

I shook my head, it just a dream nothing more. I got up, went over to my closet, and pick out a blue-sky long sleeve shirt with a simple v-neck. I took off my cotton pajamas, and then put on the blue shirt and then got some random jeans out from my dresser, then put on the same shoes that I wore in Labyrinth. I needed to get Labyrinth out of my head, I took the shoes off throwing across the room, the shoes landed by my bed. I put on simple sneakers on instead. Labyrinth was behind, my future laid ahead, not including Labyrinth.

It was Saturday, I was glad it wasn't school, I was too distracted to even listen to the teachers drone on and on.

I ran down the stairs, and out the front door, and walk over to the garage where Merlin was put in, because he was soaking wet last night. I hope he wasn't too cold, I thought as I open the side garage door. Merlin saw me instantly, with the sunshine poking through the dark garage. He came running to me, and his coat was a tangled mess. I couldn't take him on a walk looking like this could I? I motion Merlin to wait with my finger, and I went inside, and ran to the bathroom and got the dog brush which was in the cupboard under the sink, then went back out side and started to brush unruly hair.

I tugged the brush through and though. "How did this happen? Huh Merlin?"

He stared blankly at me for an response. "The rain, Merlin that's what happen," I answered for him.

"Merlin," I yelled, as he tried to get away from the horrifying brush. Well horrifying to him. I grab him by the waist. I groaned in pain, as his back legs kicked me in the stomach. I let go in shock, Merlin went to the safety of his haven. I went inside annoyed, I grab the leash angrily. I didn't know why I was angry, I just was. I went in the garage and went over to where Merlin was, sitting on his doggie bed. I put on leash on roughly, he whined.

"Sorry Merlin, I don't know what gotten into me," I said hugging him, his response was licking my cheek sloppily. "Thank you," I whispered softly.

I closed the garage door on the way out, and walked on the sidewalk. My dad and step mom would know that I went to take Merlin on a walk.

I took in the surroundings around me. The sunshine was shining brightly, unlike yesterday which was pouring down rain. The sunshine was filtering through the tree's leaves which made the green light, also with patchy sunlight on the sidewalk. Then when the tree was left behind from our fast walking, the full sunlight hit me, should've brought sunglasses, I thought to myself.

I squinted through the brightness, and stop and waited for Merlin to do his business. Then I saw a shiny metal thing lying on the ground, I picked it up. Already speculating what it was. I realized it had a chain, I put under the shade of my hand, to see if it was a charm or a locket. It was a swirling circle with a crystal in the middle, a locket. I looked around me to see if they was anyone who might have drop it, but every where was empty expect for few passing cars every few minutes.

"Come on Merlin," I said putting the locket in my pocket, also tugging the leash to get his attention. I decided to the stop the walk short because of my discovery.

We were soon to the house, because we haven't even gone that far in the first place. Merlin was dry, so I thought it would okay(as long as he didn't go on the couch). Merlin laid on the carpet, fine with me.

I ran up the stairs, and headed towards my bedroom taking out the necklace from my pocket. I landed on my bed with a thump, I dangled the locket in front of me. I examined it with curiosity, It was beautiful and I expected it to be sterling silver. I tried to pry it open with my fingers, but it was clamped shut. I groaned in frustration and set it on the desk.

My hand inched to the draw that hold the book Labyrinth, I wanted the memories to flow in my head, so I wouldn't forget the bittersweet memories. But the nightmare might come back, but it was bittersweet too. The beginning was wonderful then ending was surprise. I couldn't stop my hand, I opened the draw. I picked up the red bound leather book, and exposed the frayed edges of the paper. I open the book, I read the first chapter.

A girl named Ellie had a evil stepmother, who made her do horrible chores and watch her little baby step brother every night and it wasn't fit for a princess.

The Goblin King had fallen in love with Ellie and given her a certain power, to wish. And one horrible night filled with chores and watching her step brother once again.

"Oh Matthew, what shall we do with you crying like this?" Ellie asked in exasperated tone.

Matthew just cried more and whined, filling Ellie's ears of only that sound. The all of the thunder was overwhelming.

"Stop it, stop it!" She yelled. Matthew just whined louder.

The thought kept swimming in her head, I could wish him away, but she knew the Goblin King would take her brother away forever and forever. Then turn him in a goblin. Then Matthew's screams got louder and louder, she could no longer take it!

"I wish the goblins would take you away!" Ellie screamed. As she walked through the door leaving her little brother behind, his whining screams suddenly stop, like he was there no more…..

Ellie turned around walking to the crib, out of the corner her eye, she thought she saw a flash of someone or something. She turned to the balcony where the thunder crackled and saw him appear.

In a whirl of colors the Goblin King appeared, dressed in his magnificent black armor…..

I closed the book Labyrinth abruptly, I could not read about Jareth, and this part I acted out when I was angry with Toby. I thought 'Goblin, Goblin King where ever you may be, take this child far away from me,' I said that because I thought it would be more dramatic for the story, then all of the sudden it become real when I really did wish him to be taken away. Now that I think of it, after I said 'I wish I really did know the right words to take you away.' The right words crept through my mind, was I brainwashed? And Jareth did appear at the right time, leaving out the owl and the frightening goblins, and describe him perfectly, expect for the most tiniest of details.

The way his eyes gleamed, or the cruelness that came along with it.

I looked for the copyright or anything that it came from a store, and the author, but I couldn't find one. Why didn't I notice that before? Where did I get this book anyway….My dad! I ask where he got it. When I had the time.

I took another book, Alice in Wonderland, from my shelf and I lost myself within it.

I trip over some branches just being upset. I knew where everything was in the Labyrinth, and I was the most trusted dwarf of the Goblin King Jareth, but ever since what happen with one of my best friends, Sarah. I betrayed him, because my fear for him was weaker than loyally I felt towards Sarah. I was treated even lower than the most blundering idiots. I was lucky, Jareth didn't lock me away, or the Bog of Eternal Stench!

"Argh," I let out.

He couldn't put me in a oubliette I knew every way out, well all the secret ways. But then again they could be a lot of secrets Jareth didn't tell me. There was, Jareth was piece of work. He was prone to tantrums, but would hide it under that cool mask of his, and he didn't want to be king. He was one of the best we had ever since his lousy uncle.

I kept on walking towards, where ever. It didn't matter any more, I would have to see Sarah soon, but I needed a mirror. I already knew Jareth found out that we visited Sarah. He was furious at first, and I didn't know how he saw us, the crystals of course! Or his form whatever it was.

I thought where I could find a mirror, the Goblin City of course. Jareth had to break my last one…..

The crystal spinning showing me the image of Sarah reading her book called Alice in Wonderland, why would she want to read about a girl name Alice? After reading Labyrinth? Memories supposedly, she most likely just read a half of a page, what made her close it? I thought for minute then gave up, not wanting to dawdle on such minuscule things.

I watched Sarah turn the pages, just paying attention to her book. Oblivious to the surroundings around her, she in a different world when she read, she could be for real if she chose, but she didn't that was her choice.

I sneered at thought, then I threw the crystal ball it landed on the cold stony floor and shattered, with a wave of my fingers it was intact once again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, to stop from my temper rising. A headache was starting to pound in my head ,turning in a migraine. I summon three crystals to juggle in one hand for a calming sensation. The migraine vanished, as well did Sarah.

After a few calming minutes, ready for more toil. I needed to visit my brother Cedric, King of Dreams, court of Mind's Eye. I was King of Labyrinth, also the King of the Goblins. That gave me an significant role. I was one of most important Kings in the realm. I was the youngest brother of three brothers.

The Eldest King Ferdinand, was King of the Fae, our species. The second eldest, King Cedric, was King of Dreams. I the youngest given the biggest kingdom, but one of hardest to control. The Labyrinth is trial, always changing in some places and subjects get lost all the time. Then the blundering idiots, goblins fierce warriors, nothing like the kind I set on Sarah, maybe I should have. I chuckled at the thought, then I wouldn't have the big mess like I do.

King Ferdinand has the most power out of the three, because he ruled over our kind. But one of the most easiest to rule, because they knew better, then goblins or dreams. King Cedric is a wispy vulnerable fae, that's why he was gave the least threat and smallest kingdom which would been mine, expect he turn out to be a softy.

Sometimes I wish I could just be a human or something, no kingdom to run, and that be nice. Out of all the three kings, I was only one not married. Watching your brothers be happily married, well is what is human's say? Sucks. The thought came in my head. Well, then again King Ferdinand wasn't always faithful to his Queen Sapphire, he was amazed with human like children were with new toys.

I was disgusted at the thought, but I couldn't blame him, I felled in love with a human, which was worse then just playing with them, and I was very well aware that Queen Sapphire knew about these little ventures and bringing them to court.

Both of my brothers would be in shocked that I gave the power to wish to sixteen year old girl, well there would never find out. Now why did I need to visit Cedric? Yes, to get his stupid little nightmares from my border, those were fierce creatures if he had nothing else, and I did not like the prospect having them so close to my border.

I was halfway through the book, and I still was not the least bit into it! I set the book down, and thought about having a nap, then the nightmare. I play with Toby I decided. He was one of the few people who didn't get my anger fueling..

I got up, and headed downstairs where he most likely be, my step mom was always fussing over him, and that meant dad too. No room for me. I was jealous of Toby, but after the Labyrinth I realized it didn't matter compared to Toby.

Sure enough, Karen was holding Toby, poking his cheek. He was absolutely annoyed by the look on his face. I just had to save him.

"Karen, can I keep Toby company? And you can go out tonight, I watch him." I said pleading. Please, please, please I said inside my head. I didn't trust no one since the Labyrinth that was my fault, but what if someone wished him away and they choose their dreams or something?

Karen gave me a weird look, like wow what's gotten into her. "Okay, well thank you for the offer, we were going anyway," she said slowly, waiting me to say something like, "That's not fair," well I didn't. Life is not fair and I realized that ever since Jareth said. "You say that so often, I wonder what your basis of comparison is." And I had none, expect that my brother was taken away which I wouldn't mention that.

My father who was sitting in a recliner, "What have you done with my daughter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to watch him," I said innocently.

"Okay," he said cautiously.

"You can go now, it's eight o'clock," I said glancing toward the clock, clocks even gave me a shudder now.

"Okay," Karen said, giving Toby to me. "We see you later tonight, but most likely you be asleep," she said.

I nodded vigorously, wanting them to leave. So I could just I could be with Toby, have fun and just alone with my baby brother. Bonding time.

They left quickly, being glad that they would have a break for awhile.

I held Toby close, he was giggling happy.

"Ma, ma," Toby said happily. I already knew he had a small vocabulary.

"I'm not your ma, ma, Karen is unfortunately." I said laughing.

"Where Da, da?" he asked.

"Gone with Karen, Toby," I stated puzzled.

Toby kept saying where Dada. Then it finally clicked, he thought Jareth was his Da da, and thought I was his Ma ma, I blushed at thought.

I push away the thought and played with him, fed him dinner, changing him, and soon it was midnight.

"Wow we stayed up way to late, didn't we?" I said taking him upstairs, laying Toby in his crib.

I went to my room and put on my pajamas, and went to asleep with no dreams of nightmare creeping in my thoughts.

Sunday came and went, this school week had so much homework, I didn't have time to think about Jareth, only a passing thought or two, and I didn't see him. It was a perfect week, and Friday night soon came around.

Karen and my dad were going out tonight. Friday officially made me nervous, last time it was Friday, Jareth stole Toby away from me, so yeah I was pretty nervous.

Dad and Karen soon left, leaving me alone. Toby as always was gurgling happily,

"Ma ma, hungry," Toby said. I got him pretzels, he chewed on them. I taken on the nickname Toby given me, and whenever he said it around Karen, she would give me a glare.

"Where, Da da?" he asked.

I was all suddenly gloomy. "Toby, I wish we could both go back to the Goblin Castle, Labyrinth whatever you call it. But we can't this is our home, and Jareth is not your father, and I'm not your mother and just think he was going to you in a goblin. So be happy that he's not here," I said finally finishing.

He gurgled happily all of the sudden, after I just gave him a lecture.

"I was never going to him into a goblin, Precious," a voice said that was horribly familiar.

I turn to look at the intruder, confirming what I already knew. Jareth, he was wearing his casual, or what he called casual. His white poetic shirt half open, exposing his bare chest, the necklace dangling. The black leather vest, then the tight gray pants or tights, then high knee boots. Then the cascading hair, that I secretly admired. Also those mismatched eyes looking at me amusedly.

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

"Just to grant your wish," he said smoothly.

"What wi-," I stopped abruptly. I just wish to go back to Labyrinth, I gotten us in the same mess a week ago.

"You very well know, Precious," he said.

"Stop calling me Precious," I sneered the pet name.

"I do what I want," he said calmly.

"Fine," I snapped. "Can I pack a few things?" I asked innocently.

"No clothes, you won't need them, just a few personal items," he said.

My eye brows raised in alarm, what did he mean- "Not what your thinking," Jareth said, interrupting my train of thought. "There are clothes waiting back in the castle," he said amused.

I grab my school backpack, beside the kitchen table, and dumped all of the useless junk on the floor. I shoved a few apples in and hoping Jareth wouldn't notice.

"Now, what," Jareth paused. "Are you doing?" he asked.

"Packing for my trip through the Labyrinth," I said simply.

"You're not going through the Labyrinth," he stated.

"Am I not allowed to fight for Toby's freedom and mine?" I asked.

"No, therefore you wished yourself away and Toby. Only Toby can, but he just a baby, so that's impossible," he said crudely.

"Fine, then I'm going to my room to get my personal stuff," I said heading up the stairs. I almost choked on my misery, I left quickly hoping the tears wouldn't show on my face. I wipe roughly leaving no tears.

I quickly got the book Labyrinth and a picture of my dad and me, knowing I most likely never come back. Then the gleaming locket, I put on my neck, clipping the necklace in place. I also went to my dad's bedroom grabbing Lancelot.

I went back downstairs, and put the sentimental things in my backpack.

"Ready?" he said simply. "No,' I answered back, glaring at him.

"Good," he stated, chuckling at my answer.

Then in a flash, we were back.


	2. Untold Secrets

Jareth, Toby, and me appeared in a someone's bedroom. The walls were a lovely dark green, with pine hardwood floor, or least I thought so. The nicely sized bed a bluish green covers on it, and with silk sheets. Also a book shelf off to the corner, and exact replica of Escher's two dimensional painting of the stairs. That's when I knew it was my room, the devil.

"This will be your room, Sarah,' he said already knowing that I knew.

"Where will Toby sleep?" I asked.

"The nursery, he will sleep there with a nanny," he stated. "You can roam the castle, the locked doors are off limits, obviously." Jareth said.

"Okay, so where is the nursery?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Just down the hall, Precious," he answered.

Jareth left without a word, carrying Toby to the nursery. I looked and then I saw a walk in closet. It was enormous! It had almost every outfit imagined, in this kind of world. No pants, just dresses, and shirts, skirts. No pants idea filtered through my head, that would be a problem. I pick a cotton gown for pajamas and then I realized when I was changing, that I wore the exact same outfit when I wore them in the Labyrinth.

I laid down on the bed and cried, at least I had Toby. The tears kept coming down, I hated Jareth. Why was I sucked into this? Why not some other unfortunate girl?

My eyes closed, taking me into my dreams.

Sarah's mouth was twitching, her eyes closed in a light slumber. She was whispering a name, what name? Mine perhaps? No, she hated me at moment, seeing her cry was very disturbing for me, but she deserved to be hurt.

I watch her rosy lips whisper the name again, Jeremy. Who was Jeremy, a close friend? Should I even mention it? A courtier? She would never see whoever this person was, again.

I stop the crystal, tired of watching her sleep. I would never use the crystal to violate her privacy. That was just immoral.

I grabbed a random book, from my shelf, hoping to take my mind off things.

It was Labyrinth history, boring. I put back on the shelf.

Instead I went to the nursery, Little Jareth was the only one in there, since he was the only human babe. I held him, and he was fast asleep.

Little Jareth started all this trouble, I chuckled at myself. For I did too.

I laid him back down in his cradle. I went to my chambers, and felled in peaceful doze.

"Jeremy! Mom!," I yelled. "Come back, Jeremy! Mom!," I shirked again.

They evaporated, from my reach. Then Jareth appeared, he took my hand and kissed it, and then suddenly took me in a tight embrace.

"Everything will be alright, I promise you," he whispered.

"No it won't," I said shuddering. Hugging him closer for comfort.

"Yes, they will," he said with confidence, stroking my hair, he brushed away my banes and slowly kissed my forehead.

"Good bye," Jareth whispered as he moved away.

Jareth threw the crystal, above him and disappeared. The crystal shattered on the cold stony ground, leaving glittering shards behind. I laid a piece in my hand, tears fell from the corners of my eyes. Each tear landing on the stone floor.

I held the jagged crystal piece, cutting my hand.

I woke up suddenly, I felt my hand, it hurt like hell. I almost expected to see a cut. I looked at my hand, and saw nothing, then looked a little closer, and saw a faint red line, like a scar.

"I must have done it my sleep," I mumbled still half-asleep.

I got up, and went to the closet, why just dresses. I went to get my old clothes on, but they were gone. I groaned in frustration.

I went to look on the dresses on the rack , I noticed a emerald green dress, it was beautiful with silver linings.

I put it on, seeing myself in the mirror. I admired myself, it was pretty. I remember doing the same thing with the cheap lipstick I had. I laughed at the thought. I also put on some silver flats, not wanting to walk bare foot.

I rushed out of my bedroom. Where was Toby? Jareth said it was close, just down the hallway. Which way? I picked the right, and open the closest door. The room was decent size, I saw a cradle, off to the side. I walked over, and saw Toby. I picked him up, he woke up from the motion.

Toby gurgled cheerfully when he saw it was me.

"Ma ma," he said.

"Hi, Toby, horrible isn't it?" I asked.

Toby just looked at me innocently in response.

"Where is your Nanny?" I asked, realizing nobody was here.

"On her break, she be back in a few minutes," a voice said behind me.

I turned around quickly, already knew that is was Jareth. He was standing in the doorway, wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. He looked like he stayed up most of the night with shadows under his eyes.

"Oh," I said simply.

"Da da," Toby said, reaching his arms towards Jareth.

Jareth walked over and took Toby out of my arms before I could protest. Toby gurgled happily, was I the only one who hated being here?

"What a lovely dress," Jareth said arrogantly.

"Well if I had my clothes, that I wore yesterday," I said pausing, waiting for an answer. None came. "I wouldn't be wearing these!" I said sharply.

"You can't wear them all the time," he said smiling. "It would get very filthy," he said in matter of fact.

I glared at him, and left. Just like that, without a word. I went down a random hallway. I kept going , soon I realized I was lost. I went through the Labyrinth, and I couldn't navigate through a damn castle! I kept going, walking to a unknown destination.

I sat on the stone floor. Giving up after what seemed hours.

"Having trouble, now are we?" Jareth said after appearing in front or me suddenly.

"Why do you keep showing up?" I asked clearly frustrated.

"I noticed you were lost," he answered coolly.

"How long?" I snapped. He probably knew for hours that I was lost.

"Quite awhile," he answered.

"That's what I thought," I said angrily. "Just leave me be. I find my own way to my room," I tried to say confidently.

"You think you would, after the Labyrinth? But no…. your lost just like any other girl." he stated.

"Just show me then!" I shouted.

Jareth put out his hand, to help me up I supposed. Instead of accepting, I got myself up, I almost felled from roughly getting up. Klutz, I thought. His hand was still there, beckoning me to take hold of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked stupidly.

"Your chambers are a long walk from here, and quite frankly I don't feel like walking," he said irritated.

I took his hand tentatively. I blinked and I found myself in front of my doorway, still holding Jareth's hand. I pulled my hand out of his roughly.

"Thank you," I answered coolly, amazingly.

"You're welcome," he said laughing.

I closed the door, and could hear his laughing in my head. I was just a laughing stock to him, just a child. I needed to be somewhere quiet. Not this room, even if it was comforting, because he gave it to me. I opened the door slowly, to see if Jareth was still there. He wasn't.

I walked left this time, on the hallway, stopping at the first door I saw.

I opened it cautiously, and it was a bedroom too. It was a large size bedroom. It looked hardly lived in. There was a window, big enough you could sit on the ledge. Also there was shelf of books, I took one.

I read the title, Goblins. I opened it, just sketches of goblins. Short ones, tall ones, pudgy ones, and skinny ones. I sat on the bed, with silver covers, it kind of reminded me of someone.

After awhile, I suddenly felt tired. I laid down on the bed, still wearing the silver flats. My eyes closed, the book still in my hand.

I woke up, knowing it was morning with the sunlight peeking through the window. My eyes were still closed. I was laying on a very hard but comfy pillow that smelled like rosemary. I took a deep breath to take the scent in.

I tried to stretch, but I held down. Then I realized arms encased me in a tight embrace. I opened my eyes to find Jareth, wearing a poetic shirt, half open.

"Ah, your awake," Jareth stated with a indolent smile.

"What?" I shirked. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I pulled the sliver covers off, jumped out of the bed, ripping his arms off me as I did.

"Well this is my private chambers, next time watch where you sleep, okay?" He said, falling back down on the pillow. "I'm quite tired, so leave or climb back in," he said yawning.

I froze what was he suggesting? "I'd rather not," I snapped. I left quickly.

I was too attracted to him, god why did he have to be so arrogant?

My emerald dress was all wrinkled from sleeping in it, and in the fume of my anger I didn't notice I was missing one of my slippers.

I walked in my room, noticing all of my dirty clothes were gone, they must have servants here. Duh, It's a castle with a king. He must have slaves or servants.

I took off the emerald dress, and look in the closet for another dress, I saw this light blue one. It was simple, and I put on. They was many other dresses, fancy one with lace that were for important occasions, perhaps like a ball. And rather pretty ones that were for everyday use. They was also every shoe imaginable, expect for sneakers and boots, I suppose. The night wear section had cotton gowns and I noticed grimly, lace ones that were obviously not for sleeping. Underneath that I noticed a drawer. I open it, and found undergarments. Cotton one meant for comfort, and lace ones for looks. The thought went through my head, how did he know my bra size? I shuddered. I closed the door and then noticed yet again another drawer, just under the dresses. I open it thinking it would full of more clothes, but to my great surprise there was jewels. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and many other things. I closed the drawer, wondering why he would give me all of this? I thought was I going to be a slave, and I wasn't, but I wasn't about to complain.

I still wore the sliver flats because they matched this dress also, but then again who cares about such vain things? Jareth was the answer, he was the perfect example.

My felt my stomach growl out of hunger, when was the last time I ate? I probed my memories. Two days ago! God, how the time passes by when in you're in this wretched place. It probably passed a hour since that incident with Jareth. I wonder how long he slept with me? Probably the whole night considering everyone had to sleep, then the other question popped in my mind. Why didn't he wake me up, so I could sleep somewhere else? The thought made me blush. I pushed such things from my mind.

I went from my bedroom down the tan-stoned hallway down to Jareth's bedroom or private chambers as he called it. His bedroom was awfully close, why so close to my own bedroom? I open the door to look on the silver bed, to find no one.

"Goblin King!" I yelled out of desperation. I tapped my foot on the floor out of frustration and hunger waiting for Jareth to answer my call….hopefully.

"Ah, Sarah what now? And why are you in my private chambers again?" Jareth asked smugly. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm hungry, haven't had anything to eat for two days," I sneered out of anger and frustration.

"Stop tapping your foot like a little girl, and then I might just give you food," he stated.

I realized that I was still tapping my foot, I stopped immediately out of embarrassment.

"Now that's a good girl," he said laughing and got up and took hold of my hand before I could complain. In whirl of colors we appeared in the dining room. All of the sudden, I felt dizzy and nauseous. I landed on floor on my bottom to hold back vomit. I put my head between my knees and dress to get rid of the nauseous feeling and dizziness. It soon passed and I got up slowly, fearing I would fall because I still had a hint of dizziness.

"I would like walk next time or at least warn me before you do that again," I said regaining my posture.

"Maybe," he answered with no emotion. He gestured to the table. A beautiful table but simple. It had a dark rich color and had beautiful plates set on the table, only two plates actually. He motion me to sit at a chair, and he sat across the width of the table. I sat down awkward. After embarrassing silence. Jareth finally spoke.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"Why are you being so nice? I thought…I thought I was going to be a slave of some sort or something," I finished getting the weight of my heaving chest.

"You're a guest for now, Sarah," he said gently. Looking at me with tenderness I didn't know he had.

"How about oatmeal," I said looking away, cheerily changing the subject.

"You mean gruel?" he sniffed in distaste. He motion his finger towards a slave, "Fried eggs, bacon, hash browns, and some grilled bread," he said totally ignoring my request, so much for oatmeal.

The slave hurried off to the kitchen, it soon came here. I dig in hungrily in the food, eating the succulent bacon. I moved on to the eggs, when Jareth spoke.

"How do you like it here?" he asked, taking a bite of hash browns.

"It's okay," I answered truthful.

"Okay? This place should be perfect, not okay." He said getting livid.

"I miss home, my dog especially," I said almost having a tear leaking out of my eye. He just hrmm sound, and went back to eating. When I was done and finishing the milk that came along with the breakfast. "Bye Goblin King," I said. Turning to the slave "Say thank you to the cook," I said.

He nodded, clearly surprised that someone said thank you. Jareth even looked surprised. I left the room, heading down the hallway realizing I had no idea where I was because Jareth transported us there in thin air. There was two turns, one left, one right.

"Which way?" I yelled knowing Jareth knew what I meant.

"Left," he called back notably cocky.

I went left and soon came to the hallway, it was kind of a long walk but not long enough to zap from here to there. Jareth was sluggish snob sometimes, no most of the time.

I stop at his door, I didn't have any books and he did. I went in to get a book. Surely he wouldn't care anyway. I went to the shelf that held many books.

I looked at one, The Secrets of the Labyrinth. I picked it up, it could become useful. I sneak out of his bedroom and headed to my own to read the book.

I finished eating. I snapped at the slave who in fear hurried and got my plate and scurried away. Sometimes I was such a idiot, I blundered before and nobody ever saw me so nice. My reputation could be ruined among my subjects.

I appeared in my private chambers, noticing my bed hadn't been made. When I found Sarah asleep on the covers, with a book still in her hand. I couldn't help myself. The desire was too great. When she woke up for second she snuggled with me. Then she realized what was doing, and got up in shocked. I laughed when I remember her face when I said climb back in. I looked at the book I put bed side table, she was looking at pictures of goblins that we sketched by some forgotten scholar.

I looked toward the shelf where all my important yet boring books are, I would have to move to my study, since Sarah was brought here. Then I noticed one book missing, which book was it. My memory betrayed me and I couldn't remember a single thing….damn me!

I walked quickly out of my private chambers. And headed down to Sarah's private chambers.

I knocked briskly and tried not to open the door, after all it was her private chambers. I tapped my fingers against the wall. Why wasn't she answering? She was trying my patience.

I finally open the door out of frustration, and I saw a empty room, where was she? Then I realized she was in the bathroom, with the door shut. Thank gods, I couldn't control myself if I saw her bare.

I look around the room, and saw the book beside the her bed on the side table. I picked it up and read green lettering title. The Secrets of the Labyrinth, what was she doing with this! Oh, Sarah was lucky this was outdated but it still had valuable confidential secrets in there. I almost considered storming in there to demand why she took a book from my bookcase. Then I thought better of it, sometimes anger could to turn to something else fast and quickly.

I walked out of her private chambers quietly, secretly hoping she wouldn't notice I was in there even if I doubt it.

I walked back to my private chambers. Putting the book back in it's rightful place, charms should do it. To ward off some sneaking humans or fae for that matter. I should show her the library, so she wouldn't be tempted again, I thought to myself.

I had a thousand human books in there, written by some of the most famous authors. Shakespeare, even if he wasn't exactly human. And Homer who brilliantly wrote the Odyssey. Margaret Mitchell the author of Gone with the Wind, who devoted herself to the book for seven years and died such untimely death. Even Lewis Carroll who wrote such a silly book about a girl named Alice.

I barely knew about the human world, but I was voracious reader. It could be very boring sometimes, but then again I could fine joy in it. So I had a very large library filled with the books considered to be the best, I believed Sarah would immensely enjoy it for her sake for as well as mine.

I push all of the inconsequential thoughts from my mind, heading to do things of more importance.

Neck-high in scented bath water, and ravishing myself with oils and fragrance, I never knew they was so many things to use, for god sakes I would never take a shower again in my life!

I felt a tingling on my the back of my neck. I felt like someone was watching me or something.

I finished scrubbing myself clean of all the dirt that gather on my skin the past few days.

I walked out of the now filthy bathwater, grabbing a towel from the rack besides the tub.

There was no plumbing here, such a dilemma when it came when I wanted a bath. I called for a servant, who came up with boiling hot water. The bathroom consisted of a bucket for the toilet, which the servants would dump everyday or I hope so.

I walked naked out in the room to my closet getting on a fresh pair of panties on. I went to the other drawer where bras and such things as corsets where in there. I would never wear a corset and you could barely breath in them or that's what I heard. I pick out bra and put it on, ignoring the lacy ones that didn't support worth a dime, they were made for showing off.

I picked out a ebony dress, with dark green linings. It was soft as satin because it was. The dress fit my figure perfectly an hour glass shape. The black startling different from my pastel white skin and matched my dark brown hair. My green eyes were a shade darker. This black dress was grand on me, I wonder what would Jareth say? As I looked in the mirror appraising myself.

Then I pick out some jade slippers on that would match the green on the dress and also my eyes.

I played with the locket that I didn't take off since I been here. I didn't know I cherished it, possibly because it was one of the few things that was stable anymore. I better not wear in the tub anymore, it could get corroded.

I walk out of the my room, down the hallway down to Jareth's room, where the only books I knew about were.

I walked in easily, taking in the soft light that came from the window. I sat on the soft silver covered bed. It had a velvet sort of touch to it. My bed was almost as soft as his, almost. I could see why I had felled asleep so easily.

I got up, and smoothed the blanket. It didn't feel right to leave it wrinkled.

I went to the bookshelf, such weird titles, well I guess it was normal for him. Nightmares by Nathanael Banes. Dreams as such? Horrible ones? By the cover it suggested a monster, by the consuming dark clouds. Wispy black mist that could wipe you in a tight embrace.

I took the hardcover from the shelf, entrance by the dark cover. It look interesting, mystic.

I smelled the pages, which smell musty old, but the nice kind of way. Like you were in a library surround by them. A comfortable smell.

I open the pages to find the secrets within.

Nightmares by nature are devious species, and can be very unforgiving. There is no known way to kill them, for are just wispy smoke that consists of dreams as you already guess nightmares. Usually reveals your true fear, that you might not even know.

Accounts of this creature are very rare for barely anyone escapes, the Court of Mind's Eye controls these creatures. This is by far their most dangerous creature almost as dangerous as Sinkersnazzier Goblin known for tearing apart their victims. Also one of the few Goblins that considered beautiful at least till it eats you.

I closed the book, not wanting to read the next part that gave me a terrible shiver down my spine. Thoughts started to form in mind, what if?

Fingering through the documents and thought I ought to go the throne room and make sure no Goblin was being overly unruly, and also I had to take the complaints that Goblin City made. The capital of the Labyrinth. We had other cities, villages, and hamlets outside the actual Labyrinth that weren't as protected as the capital. Nightmares still on the borders, what else could that mean? What it could mean to my precious Sarah and I could not tell her...could not endanger her.


End file.
